gone forever
by cora2013
Summary: When Elena Moon is going through a hard time in life, an unexpected distraction comes along in the form of a vampire prince who wants to bag her up and move her off to a whole new world, will she stay or will she run off with her eternal love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey before I start, I just want to say thanks for reading and I hope you like it. This is my first proper fanfic since my last one didn't do too well, please review and tell me what you think, I promise to keep writing and not too beg much for reviews J**

**Enjoy. – cora2013**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke the next day numb. My head, my thoughts, my legs, arms, voice... everything was just nothing? I was nothing. I tried to pretend that all of this didn't happen, that I never wrote what I did, that she didn't speak her true feelings about me but that's impossible, this isn't a fairy-tale this is real life and last night I lost the only thing that kept me from going insane. My best friend and why did this happen? Because I stock up for someone who wasn't in the wrong MY friend was and I guess in some way that's okay but that doesn't mean I'm okay. No, I'm far from okay, I'm destroyed and I won't ever rest till I'm rested. Forever.

But I guess I got what I asked for right, to be 'rested forever'? You know I should really watch what I say when my town is pretty much the creepiest one in the world. I guess back then when I thought losing my friend was the worst thing in the world I didn't really contemplate the thought of meeting a new student in class who was insanely handsome and he would have a killer personality… emphasis on the KILLER bit, because well he turned out to be a vampire and not just your normal blood lusting killing machine vampire but a vampire prince, so yeah I got what I asked for… to be gone forever and like I said it was a strange time for me but how about I start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After wallowing in self-pity for half an hour I decided to just get up and face the music.I onlyhave a few classes with her and if she tries anything physical I'll welcome it with open arms because right now I wouldn't mind being in pain to keep me away from my thoughts. I got up from my bed which by now is probably cover in tears and went to put on something for school. I quickly put on a pair of grey jeans and a Rolling Stones top and ran down stairs to get breakfast making sure that my aunt wouldn't notice I was upset.

"Hey sweety, sleep well?" said Jane, my aunt. She's been living with my brother Jonah and I since our parents died 7 months ago, it's been hard but Jane has helped us a lot through it.

"yeah, just running late." Please don't mention her, please, please, please.

"So you lifting Mia up or just going straight to school cause you know I don't like it when your form teacher calls home, he gets all hot and bothered" DAMN IT! Can I not catch a break?

"Nope... Not today. And don't lie I know you like it when he calls you're totally obsessed about him, even when I'm not late he calls just to hear you. Why don't you just ask him out? Stop being chicken." I replied trying to change the subject.

"I would but it's just not fair with him being your teacher and all, I mean if you don't mind either would I but even so.." she started playing with her hair and looking me dead in the eye, sometimes. "you don't need to ask me for permission, your meant to be the parent her not me." And before I could realise what I said it was too late she went back into 'textbook' mode.

"Yes, of course. That's right I'm the parent and you should be going off to school now so I guess… you should hurry and get there. I have the night shift today at work so I won't be here when you get back, you don't mind making Jonah something to eat, do you?" she said whilst packing her handbag.

"Jonah can look after himself. I don't need her." Said Jonah finally arising from his cave. "No need to be rude about it, now is there?" I replied just as snarkier. Then he just looked me and walked out of the house.

Giving Jane the daily, ' don't worry he's still grieving, he'll come round ' look, I walked out of the house and towards my car to go towards hell for 6 hours not cause it's school but because of the people I'm going to have to face cause I'm sure by now she's told maybe 70% of the school and by the end of the day everyone will know that I, Elena Moon fell out with her best friend because she decided to stick up for the new girl in school who was caught biting some boys neck at a party. Yeah this is gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Whilst making the short journey to Falls High I started to think about how much things have changed. Me and Jonah use to be really close, we knew everything about each other but ever since mum and dad passed on we just drifted apart, I would still take a bullet for him but I don't know he just doesn't care. I think he's just trying to find something to put all his anger towards and right now it's me.

I thought about how different schools going to be, from breaking up with my boyfriend Mark who use to be my closest friend, till my little circle of friends that's now broken. It was always Me, Mark, Carly, Mia, Taylor and only recently the new girl Vickie but I guess now it's just me. How boring?

As I parked up the car in the usual spot I noticed a little crowd huddle at the front of my parking space, I didn't bother to acknowledge them and started to walk away. "Elena? Elena!? Elena come here, we have to talk."

Reluctantly I turned round to the sight of my friends minus Mia, coming towards me. "What do you want? Come to poke fun at me or something?" That made them stop. There was a long pause before eventually Mark spoke up, "Elena, we don't hate you. We're just surprised that Mia could be that shallow to make fun of Vickie like that when only a year ago she was caught in just a shirt with some old guy at homecoming. We got your back; we told her this morning that until she says sorry to you in person we won't hang around with her. She had no right."

The next was Carly, "yeah Elena we're here for you and don't worry she'll come running back with her tail between her legs" and winked at me. Taylor just nodded along to everything like he usually does but the only one who remained emotionless was Vickie. She just stood there looking down at the ground. Could you blame her? The whole school finally knew who she was and not in a good way either. I feel sorry for her cause I don't think she's cut out for this.

"Fine, you're forgiven but don't be rude to Mia, she was just speaking her mind. I can't stop her from doing that; out of everything at least she gave me that." We all walked in together and went to our different classes, Carly and Taylor in one room and me, Mark and Vickie in the other. Along with Mia, who was looking around the hall for someone to walk in with and sit beside.

As we all got settled in, it started to dawn on me that I was sitting by myself at the back of the room cause 1. Carly and Taylor are a couple and they obviously sat beside each other 2. Mia is by herself too and by default our teacher is going to move her beside me… great.

Whilst trying to figure out who I could swap with in comes our teacher Mr Saltz and some boy I haven't seen before. He was the kind of person who instantly got everyone's attention as soon as he entered the room. He had long black hair that was gelled into a quiff and turned backwards, emerald green smouldering eyes, he looked about 6foot something and was very well built in a pair of black jeans that hung down and a grey small V-neck T-shirt, he was the image of perfection and like that he had me caught up within him. I couldn't look away even for a second to blink.

Finally Mr Saltz brought me back to earth, "Morning class, By now you've probably noticed that we have a new student joining our little family today and since he's joining this late into the school year I was hoping one of you would take this opportunity to gain some extra credit and show him about… Elena, how about you?"

Wait what? "Erm, yeah sure whatever, I mean of course I will anything for extra credit, right?"

"Great, now I see that there's been some movement between seats which is I guess now is an advantage so that the new kid can sit beside his guide. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class please?" thanks Saltz, for throwing me into the deep end, now I'm gonna be like a babbling idiot trying to impress him for the next year!

"Sure, hi I'm Stefan Salvatore and I've just moved here with my brother from Chicago, nice to meet you all." And like that I melted like physically melted in my head; his voice is just music to my ears. It's so smooth and soft like velvety. And like always my thoughts completely made me oblivious to the fact that Stefan went from being in front of the class to being in the seat next to me starring directly at me.

Okay Elena you can do this just be cool and introduce yourself then start from there, "hi, I'm Elena."

He smirked and said, "yeah, I know."

"Really, How? "

"The teacher mentioned it before, remember?" I think that's a new record on how to make the new hot kid think you're totally brainless! "Oh yeah, sorry. I was in a world of my own. So you're from Chicago, what's that like?" I turned closer towards him so Mr Saltz wouldn't notice,

"it's good, full of… history. Have you lived in Falls all your life?" he replied moving like I did. "Yes, born and raised. It's a great town but sort of creepy. A long time ago there used to be all sorts of murders and animal attacks but it's calmed down now, pretty boring if you ask me." "Well I doubt it'll be like that for much longer with my brother around." Then he all of a sudden turned dark and blocked off but I kept probing not wanted him to lose interest.

"So your brother, is he in school too or what? Is it just you and him? Where are your parents? I didn't know there was going to be any new students never mind two, I guess I was too busy… last night… to hear anything." And like that I closed up again, remembering everything that happened, what she said, what I said, all the lies she told people, the tears I shredded. It wasn't till he answered back that I sort of got a hold of myself again, "it's just me and him, our parents aren't with us anymore and no he's not joining he finished school last year. What happened last night, you seem sad?" he kept looking at me waiting for an answer but I didn't bother I was already too far down to speak.

Throughout the day I helped Stefan get to his classes and back but at lunch what I was waiting for finally came,

"Elena, can we talk?" shouted Mia from the other side of the hall. I walked towards her ignoring Carly and Marks pleas to stay and the pull of Stefan's arm. "What?" I said in a whispered tone. "I still don't take back what I said but I am sorry for how I said them. I honestly don't want to be friends with you again because I can't be around people who just abandon me when all I was doing was trying to get the people I love away from some gross fetish girl but I have to warn you about something since I still care about you. Don't trust Stefan. There's something about him, he's not safe and I know you're not going to listen but just remember this… I warned you." And like that she walked away.

I just stood there looking into the distance, until I cracked and ran. I ran away from Mia, Stefan, her warning, life, school but most of all I ran away from myself, from everything in general. I just needed to be nothing for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and looked down at my phone, 11 new messages, 10 missed calls, 5 voicemails and it's 3am. I skimmed through the messages knowing exactly what they said and who from, the majority were from Carly, Taylor, Mark and Vickie asking what happened and where was I. And 2 messages and 4 calls from Jane which made me even sadder because of how much I've worried her. But the only thing that caught me off guard was a message from an unknown number that said,

**'Elena, I heard what Mia said and what she did, you don't deserve to feel bad or put yourself down. I'm sorry if I was a jerk earlier today. I'll make it up to you, promise. Come by my house at 5 and we can talk some more? I swear I'll be an open book. You're a very beautiful women, Elena Moon don't forget that. X**

- **Stefan'**

My heart was in my throat, does he like me? No of course not, you're worthless just sit there and be sad. No! Stop it, stop being pitiful of yourself.

I got up from the tiny corner I was sitting in by the well and started making my way home, until I stopped dead in my tracks and turned towards the direction Stefan told me earlier today where he lived. If I didn't do this now I never will. I was nearly there when I black van started driving up towards me from a few miles back, I got a bit scared since it was so earlier in the morning. My walk turned into a jog then a sprint down the dirt road to Stefan's house.

I didn't realise I was going that fast till I went bashing into someone when I opened the front door, he looked like Stefan but a bit older. He had the same night black hair but his had a sort of 'scruffy' look as if he had styled it but didn't, you know? His eyes were honey brown unlike Stefan's and he was a bit more built wearing a black top and jeans with a leather jacket.

Breathless, I spoke, "sorry, I was running from someone, there in a van right behind…" and as I turned to show this stranger the van it disappeared, as if I was running from thin air. "…it was behind me before it decided to just disappear. "

"You must be the famous Elena Moon, my brother keeps speaking of, nice to meet you Elena, I'm Damon." His voice was the same as Stefan's but a lot more dangerous as if everything he says comes at a price.

"Of course, yeah sorry, Stefan told me he had a brother. I was just expecting someone a lot older." And he started to laugh as if I made the funniest joke in the world, "You could say that and by the sounds of it, my brother is finally returning." I was going to ask how'd he know but before I could Stefan was standing directly beside me like he's was protecting me. "Brother, you can leave now."

"But our guest just arrived and may I say of couple hours late but I can let that go for someone as beautiful as you Miss Moon." Replied Damon.

"Sorry… again." I looked towards the floor, hoping to hide my embarrassment from them after realising it was nearly 4am and I was in someone's house uninvited. "Damon, leave now. That's an order." Said Stefan.

Wow, why's he being so over-dramatic? Is it not Damon's house too? "As you wish brother, may we all respect the future king of our kind; have mercy on my disrespect blah-blah-blah, really brother? Is the power going to your head already? I was just leaving but before I do, Elena to answer the question you were going to ask before we were so rudely interrupted, he had a very important meeting with a white bunny that was just screaming his name, isn't that right brother." And with that he ran off into the air… just like the van?

"Stefan… what did he mean by king? And a rabbit." I'm so confused. What was Damon talking about? And how did he get away so fast. "Elena I can explain, that's why I wanted you to come here but I guess you sort of caught me off guard, sit down and I'll tell you everything like I said I would."

It's not like I have a death wish or anything, well I do but you know what I mean, it's just I feel like I can trust him so I went through the house to the sitting room and stood by the fire with Stefan standing by the doorway staring at me, "Are you going to explain yourself or just look at me all night?"

"Well I wouldn't mind looking at a piece of perfection all day but of course, I know you're a wanted women. What Damon said must have come off as somewhat weird but in a way he was at least telling you the truth which I should have done from the start. The only reason I'm being truthful with you Elena is because I think we could have something special and I trust you but I don't know why since I only just met you. I'm a prince and soon-to-be king if I find a suitable companion, but I'm no normal king. There's so much more to this world that you and half the world's population don't know about and I hope you don't run from me like earlier. I love you, Elena Moon and that is why I'm letting you know my secret… I'm a vampire and I want you to go away with me and be my queen. Though if you say no, it won't matter for the deed has been done and the council are waiting for you."

I'm speechless, utterly dumbfounded. He's a vampire and a prince and he wants me to go away with him. To where? When? For how long? Why me? He's pulling my tail, just wait for the punch line Elena. But there isn't one is there or he wouldn't have said something as serious as that.

"I believe you, I do. But it's a lot to take in at once." I started slotting things together, the things Damon, how fast Stefan arrived and how Damon left, how I felt uneasy when I was around Damon and how much I actually like Stefan.

"How long have I got to decide?" I know what I'm going to do but I need time. "3 days at the most, we have to leave on Friday to get there in time." He started moving closer to me whilst I leaned against the wall by the fire. "Where are we going, what's going to happen and for how long will I be there?" he was in front of me by now, gazing into my eyes and I into his. "Back to Chicago, my hometown, not many people know but the fast majority of the people that locate there are vampires like me and many other creatures like werewolves, witches and ghosts. When we're there we shall move in together and reside in the royal palace, as soon as you're ready we will be married and then you'll turn and we will be together forever. "

Forever, how long will that be? I have friends here, family and a life. I can't just up sticks and go. But I have to, I love him.

"I'll go with you on one condition, we can live in Chicago for a while but as soon as everything is done we come back and live here and I get to see my family and friends whenever I want." Wow where did that come from?

" Anything for you my love. I've gone many years without you, I don't want to waste another second." And with that he kissed me, but it wasn't like what I've experienced before, it was new and unknown as if my whole life counted on this one thing, like I've been waiting for him since I can remember. It was sweet and soft but intense like we couldn't bear to part. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer till there was no space left between us. I moved my arms up to the back of his neck and started to gently tug at his hair. After what seemed like a century we parted and in unison we both said, "I Love you."


End file.
